Uy que frío
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: El nombre se lo puse xq no tenia mas nada que poner, no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, solo q se desarolla en navidad y hace frío, mas nada, es de Herm y Ronnie, y algo de Harry y Ginny.
1. Capitulo 1

"Uy que frío"

"Capitulo II"

"No puede ser... de nuevo hemos peleado. Y lo peor es que peleamos por una estupidez, y además me duele el tobillo!"

********************************* Flash Back ***************************************

Los alumnos de 5 año de Gryffindor venían bajando por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, y por supuesto, nuestro trío también.

Vaya Harry, aun no creo que vayas a salir con Ginny, es genial! –comentaba alegremente Hermione mientras bajaban- 

Si, Ginny... –dijo Harry con voz soñadora y deteniéndose de repente-.

Ron, que caminaba entre Harry y Hermione, tropezó al momento en que Harry se detuvo, y sin querer le metió el pie a Hermione en su intento por no caerse, pero lamentablemente lo siguiente que se vio fue a Ron y a Hermione rodando por las escaleras; y a un Harry con cara de borrego enamorado aun parado en la escalera como si no pasara nada.

*************************** Fin del Flash Back ***********************************

"Cómo se atreve a decirme que yo lo empuje? Además, como si mi pasatiempo favorito fuera rodar cuesta abajo por las escaleras, y claro, llevarme a todo el que pueda por el medio!! Fue un accidente, y fue una estúpida discusión!... Ay mas estúpida soy yo al enamorarme de semejante chico, aunque puede ser tan tierno algunas veces, muy pocas la verdad, pero igual lo puede ser; ojalá yo tuviera la suerte que tiene Gin y así el tonto de Ron cogiera valentía y se me declarara de una vez. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Digo, es solo mi amigo, solo eso, mi amigo."

Hermione cerró el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo, susurro un conjuro para que nadie lo pudiera leer y lo guardó bajo su cama.

Creo que bajaré a leer un rato en la sala común –se dirigió a Crookshanks que estaba acostado como un ovillo en su cama- quédate aquí, y no hagas travesuras, chau! –se puso de pie y se dispuso a bajar con un libro de al menos 1000 páginas en sus brazos-.

************* 

Holas!! bueno, solo quiero comentarles algo, aparte de agradecerles que sigan leyendo, comprendo que no tienen mas nada que hacer; en fin, sí, lo sé, el motivo de la discusión es bastante estúpido, muy estúpido diría yo, pero necesitaba que fuera así y creo que lo logre, saludos a los asientos de sus compus, adiós!!

P.D: sí, Herm esta un poco loka al hablar con un gato, ni siquiera un perrito, un gato!. 


	2. Capitulo 2

"Uy que frío"

"Capitulo I"

" Una vez más acabamos de discutir, no sé si es el masoquismo que nos caracteriza a los humanos, o es que el discutir con ella, aunque sean por cosas estúpidas, es la única manera que encuentro para demostrarle lo que siento por ella. Sé que no suena muy dulce, ni cariñoso, ni nada romántico, pero es que no me puedo imaginar estar parado frente a ella y decirle "Hermione, me gustas", no señor!!, sí, soy un cobarde lo sé, pero que puedo hacer, nunca se fijaría en mi, nunca."

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente haciendo que Ron guardara rápidamente el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo.

Hola –saludo Ron a Harry que acababa de entrar- ¿cómo te fue?

¿Qué como me fue? –repuso Harry con enfado en su voz- Genial! ¿cómo crees que me iría en un castigo con Snape?

Uy! Que genio... –fue lo único que atino a decir Ron-

Disculpa –dijo Harry respirando profundo y ya un poco más calmado- pero es que ese viejo... Además, estamos en el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad!! 

Ya... tranquilo Harry, piensa que nada ni nadie podrá arruinar este día –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie-

Tienes razón –respondió Harry sentándose en su cama y mirando el techo como si fuera muy interesante-

Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado!! –dijo Ron de repente así como el "ALERTA PERMAMENTE" de Ojoloco Moddy, haciendo que Harry lo mirara- porque si le haces daño a Ginny, Harry, te lo juro, y escucha bien –dijo mirando a Harry seriamente- le haces daño y con mis propias manos romperé tu linda carita –dijo esto último pellizcando los cachetes de Harry y riéndose de la cara de susto que este tenía-

Tonto... y tranquilo Ronald –dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando una ropa en el armario- no le voy a hacer nada a Ginny, es solo una cita...

Eso!, ese es el punto!! –interrumpió Ron- mi hermanita tiene una cita con mi mejor amigo!

Ya Ron! Párale sí? Sabes bien que quiero mucho a Ginny, sabes que no le haría daño y no dejaría que nadie se lo hiciera. Ahora ¿me dejarías vestirme en paz? 

Si claro Harry, creo que... creo que tienes razón –dijo Ron dejando atrás su papel de "hermano mayor" y saliendo del cuarto- adiós!

Adiós! –se despidió Harry-.


	3. Capitulo 3

"Uy que frío"

"Capitulito 3"

"AHH!! Dios, no me lo puedo creer!! Al fin! Luego de tantos Hola seguidos de mis sonrojos, al fin voy a salir con Harry!! Si!! Uff... ya, calma Ginny, respira profundo, cálmate...¡Pero no puedo!! No puedo y no quiero!! AHH!! Voy a salir con Harry!!... ¿y que me voy a poner? Ah!! Dios, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo tengo como 4 horas!! Ah!!!"

Ginny Weasley salto rápidamente de su cama y corrió como loca hasta su armario y empezó a sacar ropa del interior de este.

Dios! Que me voy a poner!!? –gritó desesperada removiendo la montaña de ropa que tenia en el suelo- ya sé!! Hermione!! (n/a: no chicos! No se va a poner a Hermione! Jijiji).

Ginny salió de su cuarto como desquiciado en manicomio, y en mitad de la escalera detuvo a Hermione quien caminaba muy pasiva hacia abajo.

Ginny que...? –intento decir Hermione-

Tienes que ayudarme!! –interrumpió Ginny jalando a Hermione hacia las habitaciones de las chicas de 5-

¿Que sucede? –pregunto Hermione preocupada-

¡¡No sé que ponerme!! –gritó Giny como si por eso se fuera a acabar el mundo-

¿QUÉ? ¿por semejante estupidez armas este escalando? –Hermione giro sus ojos mientras Ginny la miraba suplicante- ya... déjame ver que podemos hacer, porque no sé mucho de moda ni nada de eso, además, tengo mucha ropa muggle –dijo dejando el libro en su cama y caminando hacia su armario-

No importa Herm, pero tienes que ayudarme, porfis... –decía Gin mientras Hermione sacaba ropa del closet-

Si, vale, tranquila ¿qué tal este pantalón? –propuso Hermione mostrándole un pantalón verde-

Mmm... creo que no –Gin la miro con cara de "es horrible!!", Hermione le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole "sí, lo sé... mamá"-

Ok... ¿y este jean? –preguntó Hermione con un poco de impaciencia en su voz luego de estar sacando ropa durante mas de 15 min. Y que todo lo que diga Ginny sea "Mmmm... no"-.

Ron se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala común, jugando ajedrez mágico con Harry, quien ya estaba listo para la cita desde hacia ya como una hora.

... jaque mate, Harry... –dijo Ron, pero esta vez con desgano y no con la misma alegría con que siempre solía estar al ganar una partida-

Ron, ¿no crees que deberías de olvidar todo ese asunto de la caída y hacer las paces? –le dijo Harry al notar el tono triste de su amigo- digo, es bastante estúpido por lo que están peleados y...bueno sabes que no puedes vivir sin Hermione

-Ron respiro profundo y para sorpresa de Harry dijo- si, tal vez tengas razón... olvidar todo eso, y quizás, ¿quién sabe? ¿disculparme? –admitió Ron haciendo un gran esfuerzo y apartando el tablero de ajedrez a un lado-

eh... si, supongo que si –dijo Harry mientras alzaba su muñeca para mirar la hora, por cierto en un nuevo reloj nuevo que había recibido en su cumpleaños- ¡lleva mas de una hora encerrada en ese cuarto con Hermione! –soltó Harry impaciente-

Oye Harry, son chicas, eso es lo que hacen, hacerte esperar hasta que pierdas la paciencia –dijo Ron antes de echarse a reír por la cara de "que se apure!" que tenia Harry-.

Mientras, en el cuarto de las chicas...

vamos Ginny, por dios, ¡algo te tiene que gustar! –dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, sentada en su cama junto a Ginny mirando una montaña de ropa que tenían en el suelo- y recuérdame, nunca, nunca ir de compras contigo! –agregó Herm-

ja-ja-ja muy chistosa... ¿pero y si no le gusta a Harry lo que lleve puesto? –pregunto con preocupación-

Por favor Gin... a Harry le va a encantar lo que lle...ves –dijo Hermione mirando con expectación como la montaña de ropa que tenían enfrente se empezaba a mover sola- Ginny... ¿estas viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? –pregunto Herm con un deje de susto en su voz-

Eh... si Hermione –respondió poniéndose de pie, mirando atentamente como algo peludo y marrón salía de la ropa, Ginny ahogo un grito al ver como Hermione saltaba hacia esa "cosa"-

Oh! Crookshanks!! –dijo Hermione con alegría y alivio en su voz- nos asustaste! ... ¿qué tienes ahí? –pregunto Herm mientras subía a Crook a su regazo, y Ginny la miraba con cara de "loca..."- Mira Ginny! Mira las ropas que Crookshanks tenía atadas en su colita, ¡que lindo! –dijo sonriéndole al gato quien la miraba con su misma cara de siempre, indiferente- vaya Gin... no recordaba tener esta ropa acá, pero te va a quedar perfecta! Por favor, dime que esta si t gusta! –Herm le miro suplicante-

Ginny solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Holas!! solo quería darles las gracias a DivaStarz, Jeru, y a Brujita por los r/r, y disculparme con Yoko, supongo, pero tranquis yo también hablo con mi perro, es mas, con las paredes y hasta los zancudos, no fue mi intención ofenderte, aunque esa ofensa me suena mas como las de Fred y George, en fin... disculpen que los capis sean cortitos, pero soy nueva en esto, y hacerlos cortos me facilita la creatividad, sorry por los que no les gusta G/H pero es parte esencial de este fic, ya pronto no aparecerán, así que no se preocupen ya viene mas Ron y Herm!! y aléjense de la politica!, bye!!


	4. Capitulo 4

"Uy que frío"

Capítulo IV

Ron y Harry aún estaban esperando en la sala común, Harry ya empezaba a desesperarse.

- No crees que me deje plantado, ¿verdad? –pregunto un Harry bastante nervioso por la espera-

- No Harry, como crees... Ginny no sería capaz – respondió Ron por décima vez- ha estado loquita por ti desde hace  años, además ya te dije que las chicas siempre se tardan, es lo que hacen...

- Supongo que sí –admitió Harry ya resignado a la espera-.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, del cual salía Ginny con una sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque bastante nerviosa. 

Harry se puso de pie para ver mejor a la menor de los Weasley, quien estaba vestida con un suéter manga ¾ cuello de tortuga, por el inicio del clima navideño, también llevaba una falda negra por la rodilla, y un bolso de "Kulte" a medio lado, llevaba el cabello suelto y liso, como siempre lo tenía, y su maquillaje era bastante natural. 

- Wow... –pudo decir Harry luego de observar a Ginny unos segundos, se acerco a ella lentamente- vaya Ginny, te ves... te ves... preciosa, como siempre digo, pero de verdad estas... wow! Me dejaste sin palabras  –dijo Harry sonriendo y nervioso a la vez-

- Jeje... Gracias –respondió Ginny sonriendo-

Ron continuaba sentado en el sillón observando a su hermana asombrado, aunque la verdad le interesaba mucho más la chica de cabello castaño que estaba tras Ginny.

- Eh... entonces, nos vamos? –pregunto Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano, quien se sonrojó ligeramente-

- Si... eh, si Harry vámonos –dijo Ginny tomando su mano, un momento antes de que desaparecieran de la Sala Común por el Retrato de la Dama Gorda, ambos con una sonrisa es sus caras-.

Luego de que Harry y Ginny se fueran se creo en la sala un silencio muy incomodo, ya que debido a las vacaciones de Navidad no había nadie mas en la Sala Común que haga el normal alboroto que siempre hay ahí; exceptuando claro, a un pelirrojo sentado en un sillón, y una chica de cabello castaño parada en el último escalón quienes quienes evitaban mirarse.

- Este... bueno, yo me voy, buenas noches –dijo rápidamente Hermione aparentando dureza en la voz, mientras daba una vuelta y se disponía a marcharse-

- Eh... Hermione espera! –dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella-

- ¿Que quieres? –pregunto Hermione dándose meda vuelta para mirar a Ron-

"Dios... me esta hablando, Sí! n__n no Hermione, no sonrías, no, no lo hagas, recuerda que estas enojada con él! No sonri... oh, bien hecho Hermione, le sonreíste, aunque fue una sonrisa pequeñita ¿verdad? Ah! Pero él me sonrío de vuelta, ¡qué lindo! ¡no!  no seas débil Hermione Granger, estas molesta con él, mo-les-ta-... o por lo menos aparenta estarlo ¿si?" 

Ron se había quedado callado mirándola sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Bueno, ¿qué querías? –dijo Hermione bruscamente saliendo de sus pensamientos-

- Yo...yo me preguntaba si, si ¿podríamos hablar un momento? –pregunto nervioso-

"¿Hablar un momento?  Claro! No, pero, ¿no y que estabas enojada con él? ay! ¿qué hago? ¿si? ¿no? uff... no me engaño ni a mi misma, me muero por hablar con él!!"

- Este, si, bueno, hablemos –accedió Hermione bajando las escaleras pasando cerca de Ron, y sentándose en un sillón rojo-

- Genial. Pero, mejor en otro lugar ¿si? –propuso Ron bajando también las escaleras-

- Oh... bueno, ¿dónde? –pregunto Herm poniéndose de pie-

- Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿vale?

- Ok –acepto Hermione, y ambos salieron en total silencio de la Sala Común-

En los terrenos de Hogwarts reinaba la oscuridad de la noche, y solo algunas luciérnagas pequeñas, y unos pocos faroles alumbraban el camino de dos jóvenes que caminaban por los jardines del colegio.

"Bien Ron, ya lograste que viniera hasta acá, ahora solo háblale, vamos tu puedes, solo pídele disculpas, solo abre la boca y ha-bla-le!! Sabes muy bien que no puedes pasar mas tiempo sin hablarle, pero ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo? Ella... ella tuvo la culpa!... ¿verdad? No, no Ron, sabes que no fue así, fue un accidente, ¿o no lo fue? No! claro que si lo fue!!  Cállense! ya basta! es absurdo negar lo que sientes por ella Ronald Weasley, es absurdo que trates de negarlo un minuto más".

- Entonces Ron, ¿me trajiste para mirarnos las caras? "Aunque podría pasar toda la vida mirando su carita pecosita n__n"  -pregunto Hermione sacándolo de su lucha interior-

- No, no, no, yo... Hermione, yo bueno, lo que quería era, pues pedirte que me disculpes, lamento todo lo que de escalera y la caída, de verdad que lo siento mucho –dijo Ron en tono sincero y con las orejas rojas-

"Que lindo!! Uff... al fin pudo dejar su orgullo de lado... que lindas sus orejitas! n__n" 

"Oh... vaya, lo hice, bien, ahora, ahora queda la peor parte"

- Fue una tontería habernos peleado, Ron –dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa-

- -Ron sonrió de vuelta- sí, lo sé, y fue más tonto aun que yo te culpara, cuando todo fue un accidente, es mas, el culpable es Harry, no, no, Ginny! Ella es la culpable por estar enamorando a Harry –dijo en tono de broma-

- Jaja, aunque la verdad si fuiste muy tonto, Ron –sonrisa para Ron- disculpas aceptadas, yo también quisiera disculparme, mi actitud tampoco fue bastante madura que digamos...

- Descuida, esta todo olvidado –sonrisita para Hermione-

- Bien, y ya que esta todo arreglado, ¿qué te parece si regresamos al castillo? Me estoy muriendo del frío –comento Hermione tiritando y tratando de calentarse soplando sus manos-

- Eh... es que, yo no solo quería disculparme, yo... yo quería decirte algo más –dijo Ron nervioso-

- Oh... esta bien, ¿y que será eso que me tienes que decir? –inquirió Hermione-

- Este... mejor vamos para allá –respondió Ron señalando a un banco- y toma, para que ya no sientas mas frío –dijo entregándole su túnica-

- Gracias!  


End file.
